Incomparable
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: "You will always be my first. My last." Siegfried X Sophitia, Sophitia's POV.


**Author's Notes**: A short one-shot story involving Siegfried and Sophitia. In Sophie's POV.

-  
>How long has it been?<p>

How many years, months, days have passed since I last saw you?

I am now a married woman – to a man named Rothion. I've had two children with him – Patroklos and Pyrra.

I have a home, I have a family, I have a life.

You told me once that you would trade everything to have _any _of those. I could have given you any of it, and even more. I am now engaged to my husband, yet I still can't get over the fact that he is _not_ you.

You told me that I should forget about you, should forget that you exist, and that I should look for another. You don't know how hard it is. I tried to convince myself to be happy with my current life, with my home, and my husband. I tried so hard.

In your absence, the only things who can make me smile are my children and younger sister. But, what's the use of this happiness if I can't be happy with the person I am betrothed with?

Here I lay in my bed. He is out again for a job of forging. He is a Blacksmith, after all. Leaving me behind in the cold night again.

And you are a Knight in Shining Armor…

I gazed at the night sky through my window. An image of you appeared – Your shining golden hair, stunning blue eyes and beautiful face. A smile crept on my face as I think about you. My only comfort. I always pray to the Gods that they would keep you safe.

How are you doing right now?

Even when he showered me with his own warmth, it can never be compared to yours. I smiled towards him, but not at my fullest. I always imagined that you are the one holding me, keeping me safe, shielding me from harm.

I convinced myself to understand you. You have your duties. You said being around you isn't safe. I couldn't care less. I would endure all the pain, all the dangers as long as I can be with you. In the end, I could not understand you. You hit me unconscious then and left me there without saying so much as a goodbye.

I have told countless tales about you to my children. They were always so excited. So enthusiastic whenever they're about to hear a story about you. I myself is excited whenever I'm about to tell your story to them.

Can you hear them? They want to see you.

I could still clearly remember our first meeting.

You, slumbering peacefully in a forest near our home. I, thinking that you were unconscious and have somehow lost your way, woke you up. I could only back away in silence as you pointed your large sword towards me, thinking I was an enemy. I stared at your piercing blue eyes as it gently reverted to a more gentle gaze as you apologized.

You were hurt, and I offered you to stay with me for a while then. You hesitated, but in the end, you accepted.

Days have passed then. I have grown close to you. Seeing you more than just a guest and a visitor. We would often spar with each other as an early morning routine. We would eat together, walk together and talk together. I could tell my younger sister is growing fond of you overtime although she doesn't know how to express it. I have enjoyed the times whenever I am with you.

And then, that one night, the night you took me with welcoming arms. We have kissed, we have felt each other's body, and we have claimed each other's innocence. My first.

Our hands intertwined as we looked at each other. I confessed my feelings to you, and you did the same.

It was not a lie.

Those are the only days that I could say I was truly happy.

Can you hear me?

I am with him, but he could _never_ replace you. Could never replace the affection, the love, and the caring you gave me.

I truly love you. Even if we are not together, I will never forfeit my feelings towards you – the first true love that I have ever experienced.

You will always be my first. My last.

My Siegfried Schtauffen…

-  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Okay, end of this one. I will do a much, much longer story later. Reviews and feedbacks are highly appreciated.

Thank you very much!


End file.
